<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diagnosis: Big Dumb Crush by kittymsmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481580">Diagnosis: Big Dumb Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymsmith/pseuds/kittymsmith'>kittymsmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, ajay being a friend, octavio being an idiot, pov lifeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymsmith/pseuds/kittymsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavio has been feeling funny and goes to his best friend for advice. It's funny, but his symptoms only seem to manifest around Natalie Paquette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Octane | Octavio Silva &amp; Wattson | Natalie Paquette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diagnosis: Big Dumb Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inpsired by this Tumblr textpost: https://xxthis-is-ckxx.tumblr.com/post/190964650326/octane-ajay-i-think-im-sick-lifeline-okay-what</p><p>Anyway I had fun, I go back and forth on this ship but anyway I hope y'all like it. </p><p>Get updates on fic and stuff on  my tumblr @kittymsmithwritesstuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew he was behind her, fidgeting, drumming his fingers against his thighs. Not because she had some kind of third sense regarding Octavio from years of his shit, but because his legs were metal, and the floor was metal, so it was kind of like having a metallic grasshopper behind her. Except the sound was more like a washing machine, so, hm, not a grasshopper at all. <em>Where did I get grasshopper? Do I actually not like those? </em>Was she mixing up her like of crickets with a hatred for grasshoppers? Was there really a difference between the two?</p><p>The drumming behind her got faster.</p><p>Oh, right. She half-turned, at which point he stilled all movement. She propped her hand on her chin, setting down her tools, Doc beeping curiously. “What’s up, Tav?”</p><p>“I think I’m sick.”</p><p>She sighed, pointing to her spinning chair. He flew into it, spinning so fast she was afraid he’d break it again. The chair persevered, though Octavio looked like he might not. He was almost literally green.</p><p>“What are your symptoms, brotha?” She stood, pulling on gloves with practiced agility, letting them snap at the end, just to make him jump. Then she started looking in his ears while he was talking.</p><p>“Okay so, like, it’s-okay it’s gonna sound <em>weird</em> amiga but every time I get near Natalie I get like, weird feelings.”</p><p>She raised a brow, pausing to check his mouth-clear-and then get to his blood pressure. “Elaborate.”</p><p>“Well like, my palms get really sweaty, but also like, clammy, and my face gets <em>super</em> hot and red like that time at band camp with the ghost peppers and my stomach just gets all queasy and it’s starting to make playing really hard, man, like <em>so </em>hard. Like, I’m also getting really distracted all the time? I’m missing shots, it’s just so bad, it’s embarrassing. And I’ve looked for common denominators like you told me to and I know it sounds crazy but the only one I can find is her!” This came pouring out at an inhuman speed, only to stop on a dime. She followed his eyes, realizing he’d been staring the whole time. Natalie, sitting across from Caustic’s desk in his dorm, gesturing to her pylon that was spinning, but inactivated. Caustic watched with obvious interest, nodding at whatever she was saying.</p><p>Ajay took out her stethoscope and placed it over his heart. She chuckled to herself, rolling her equipment back up and putting it away. Octavio was still staring, looking concerned. His curls were even more of a mess than usual, he’d been pulling on them. “Octavio.”</p><p>His head snapped in her direction. He looked so concerned, like a puppy, she almost hated to do it. Almost. She put her hands firmly on his shoulders. “You’re a fucking idiot.”</p><p>He blubbered hard enough to rival Mirage until she grabbed his face, looking him in the eye. “You have a crush on her.”</p><p>“Nuh-uh!”</p><p>“Yah-huh. And as your doctor, I prescribe you to grow a pair and ask her out.”</p><p>He squeaked, gripping his throat. “What!”</p><p>“Ask her out. Grow some balls, ask her out.”</p><p>“I-I can’t just, I mean, can’t you just give me drugs? It has to be a cold or something.”</p><p>“You’re a fucking idiot.”</p><p>He inhaled sharply. “You’re a shit doctor. Medic. Whatever.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes, raising her hand to jab him, but she stopped herself. Damn it all, Tavi was really torn up about it. He’d dated a couple times in the past, but that had been, hell, high school? Maybe that one semester of college he went to before dropping out? Maybe she should try the “when Tavi isn’t being <em>completely</em> stupid” method. “Fuck off, dude. What are you so torn up about?”</p><p>“I just think I’m-“</p><p>“No, no, with her.” She sat down on her bed, pulling the swivel stool over, a shelf of medical supplies and knickknacks giving the illusion of privacy. “I’m serious.”</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, wringing his hands. She knew he was biting his cheek too, that the inside was probably a gnarled bloody mess. “I, it’s just, you know.”</p><p>“Nah Tavi, I actually don’t.”</p><p>He sighed, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, swinging the stool side to side. “It’s just, it never works out. I can’t change what I do, you know that better than anybody. But uh, jumping off cliffs for fun isn’t exactly everybody’s ideal like, thing in a partner. People panic and stuff.”</p><p>She frowned. “Is that what actually happened with Adam?”</p><p>“And Abigail and Sam.” He was staring at his feet. “Kinda gave up after that. It’s whatever, you know? I’m always up for it, but was kind of ignoring anything serious. But Natalie is…is way smarter than me and really pretty and she laughs and it’s <em>really cute</em> and <em>man</em> I am totally gone, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Oh, completely, totally.” She nodded. “Obliterated.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” He flopped back against the shelves of things, rattling them. “I just don’t wanna screw it up, bro. We’re friends, and if she’s not cool with, you know, me being me? Then I’m down someone that’s a cool friend too.”</p><p>Ajay bit her lip, thinking a moment. “I don’t think you would be. Down a friend, I mean.”</p><p>He furrowed his brows. “Really?”</p><p>“Really. For one, it’s <em>Natalie</em>. Two, her not being cool with being in a relationship with someone that’s batshit insane doesn’t mean she can’t still be friends with someone who is. Just ask her on a date and<em> bring it up the first date.</em> That’s it. You’ll know if it won’t work out, and you’ll know if it more than likely will. Y’know?”</p><p>He gripped one arm, digging his nails into the flesh, then breathed deeply. He slowly slipped off the stool, frown lines deep in his face as he glanced at her through the shelves. He exhaled. “You’re <em>sure?</em>”</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>He pursed his lips. “Alright. But if this goes sideways, I’m blaming you.”</p><p>She gave a loose salute. “Sure, dude.”</p><p>He went back to his room, glancing at Natalie as he sat down. Ajay could tell he wasn’t paying attention to his games at all. When Natalie finally left Caustic and headed down the hall toward her room, Octavio called out and ran after. And Ajay crossed her fingers. And her toes, too, just in case.</p><p>The next day at lunch he walked toward her table looking dazed. Her first thought was <em>oh no,</em> that it had gone horribly wrong. But when he reached her he suddenly grinned, placing his hands on her shoulders. “We went out last night. I did what you said, about the batshit crazy stuff.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>He shook her, grin widening. “She asked me if she could take apart one of my jump pads and see if an electronic pulse would make me bounce <em>higher</em>.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “Oh no.”</p><p>He started bouncing from foot to foot, a rhythmic banging on the metal floor. “Oh <em>yes!</em>” He kissed her cheek and pulled her into a rib crushing hug. “You’re brilliant, amiga!”</p><p>Ajay flopped her head against his shoulder, sighing, smiling just a titch. “What have I done?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>